


Between the Lines

by ilookedback



Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [4]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Babyfic, KIND OF PRESLASH, Multi, and a little bit of tropical fruit consumption, anyway this is all soft and playful, he is weaving his way into their relationship, the javi stuff is nascent, there is a light smack to the face and a flirtatious bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilookedback/pseuds/ilookedback
Summary: Connie laughs—she always laughs when Javi makes a joke at his expense, which is patently unfair and, he thinks, may even be a violation of their marriage vows if you read the fine print.To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and I will stick up for you when your asshole partner insults your Spanish.She heads over to him and sinks onto the floor by his side, facing Olivia. The baby is perched right by Javi’s head, her little feet kicking at his shoulder, one hand fisted in his hair, and she squeals in delight when Connie appears in front of her with a bowl of mashed banana in hand. Olivia tugs her own hand in excitement and Steve watches Javier’s face twist in a wince and he laughs.
Relationships: Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy (Narcos), Connie Murphy/Steve Murphy/Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Series: Hyggetober Challenge Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of my Hyggetober Ficlet Challenge, which is based off of [this prompt list](https://www.instagram.com/p/B201-j7ljdU/?igshid=1pflwcl5260me) and will span several Pedro fandoms. Today's prompt is "books."

It’s funny, Steve thinks, because Javier never seemed like a cuddly, hands-on uncle type of guy. If Steve had ever thought about it—not that he ever did, but if he _had_ —he would have imagined Javi would look at you like you’d made a mistake if you ever put a baby in his arms.

Maybe Steve is a poor judge of character, or maybe Olivia is just that special, or maybe Connie simply never gave Javi the option of being hesitant to pitch in. Whatever the case may be, Javi has thoroughly proven wrong Steve’s assumptions about his childcare skills.

It doesn’t mean he won’t still bust his balls a little, though.

“We got lucky those books are in his grade level,” he remarks to Connie. He’s fully aware Javier can hear him from his spot sprawled on his back on the living room floor, and he’s expecting it when he lifts an arm and raises his middle finger blindly in Steve’s direction. Connie suppresses a smile and shakes her head.

“Be nice,” she tells him. She drops a kiss on his cheek and presses a bowl into his hand. “Eat your fruit.”

Javi tips his head back to look up at Steve, sitting at the kitchen bar top. “Sí, sé amable,” he says. “She needs somebody who can teach her the correct pronunciation.”

Connie laughs—she always laughs when Javi makes a joke at his expense, which is patently unfair and, he thinks, may even be a violation of their marriage vows if you read the fine print. _To have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, and I will stick up for you when your asshole partner insults your Spanish._ She heads over to him and sinks onto the floor by his side, facing Olivia. The baby is perched right by Javi’s head, her little feet kicking at his shoulder, one hand fisted in his hair, and she squeals in delight when Connie appears in front of her with a bowl of mashed banana in hand. Olivia tugs her own hand in excitement and Steve watches Javier’s face twist in a wince and he laughs.

“Hi!” Connie greets her, exaggeratedly enthusiastic. She has another bowl, too, with regular grown-up fruit salad in it, and she sets it on Javi’s solar plexus, right below where he’s resting the board book he’s been reading aloud. “You want a snack, baby?”

“Sure,” Javi says. It’s a cheeky joke but Connie looks at him full of amused fondness and uses her fingers to pluck a bite of mango from the bowl and place it carefully between Javi’s lips. His mouth brushes at her fingertips, nearly a kiss, and in the brief, quiet moment Steve realizes he is holding his breath. Then Olivia mimics her mother and smacks Javi on the mouth and he laughs, turning his face away to avoid her uncoordinated flailing.

“Ayy,” he says. He drops the book on his chest, catching her hand in his and holding it still. “Ten cuidado, niñita, por favor.”

“She takes after me,” Steve says lightly, getting to his feet and padding across the floor to sit at Javi’s other side, boxing him in between them. “Always wanting to punch you in the face.”

He backhands Javi’s cheek, too light to hurt, and Javi catches his hand, too. Steve’s large hand is in his right and Olivia’s tiny fingers are barely peeking out of his gentle grip on the other side. She’s distracted, swaying contentedly while Connie spoons a bite of banana into her mouth, but Javi is focused on him, eyes locked on his face.

He smirks, predatory, and tugs Steve’s hand back to rest just under his mouth. “Ten cuidado, niñito,” he murmurs, and bites Steve’s knuckle, hard enough to sting, hard enough to leave a pink indentation on his skin when he lets Steve pull his hand back. Hard enough that it gets Steve’s heart racing, a little bit.

“No biting,” Connie scolds without heat. “You’re setting a bad example.”

There’s a brief pause as they both turn their gazes to the baby, but she’s still making a happy, sticky mess of her snack and doesn’t seem to have picked up on their bad behavior.

“He started it,” Javi grumbles. He picks up the book and opens it to find his place again, leaving Steve gaping and a little breathless and reflecting once more on the unfairness of life.


End file.
